steven_speilbergs_jawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Brody
"Martin, Can you do that?" "I can do anything, I'm the chief of Police" - Ellen and Martin Brody regarding the secret investigation Martin Brody was a male Police Chief hailing from New York. He came to Amity with his wife and children, but when a Shark attacks the Island, He works with Marine Biologist Hooper, and Hunter, Quint. A Great White arrives at Amity once more, and Brody is driven to near insanity, which ends up firing him. His former Deputy, Leonard Hendricks is promoted to cheif and he is forced to work with him in order to defeat the new shark. Biography New York CheifJaws (Film) Martin Brody was born in Mainland U.S.A, somewhere near New York. An event caused him a terrible phobia of the water, and he never went in after that. He met his wife, Ellen Brody, and had the son Michael, and later, Seanhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073195/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Brody. Soon after Sean was born, The Brodys moved to Amity, where Martin remained Police Cheif. He found it Ironic that the man with a water phobia is the police chief of an island. According to Ellen, Martin moved in Autum, and the sun didn't shine the same way it did in summer, which they experienced later. Investigating Chrissie's Death Chrissie Watkins is killed by a Shark in Amity Waters, and Deputy Hendricks calls Brody over to see the body. He speaks with a boy she met, and a partial witness of her death. After gathering enough information, Martin writes a report on Chrissie, placing her supposed cause of death as Shark Attack. Brody is bugged by many people as he goes to buy parts for a "Beach Closed" sign. Martin goes to pitch his sign,but as he goes out onto the ferry. There, The Mayor, Larry Vaughn, and Reporter, Frank Meadows tell him that he can't close the beach, as Amity's Economy is based on beach tourism. If, the beaches aren't closed, people won't necessarily come to Amity. The medical examiner is pressured by Vaughn to tell him that Chrissie was killed by a propeller. The Kitner Case Martin, Ellen, Sean and Michael Brody go to the beach, sometime before Fourth of July. He is extremely anxious for shark attacks and every possible example of a shark attack. He is spoken to by Harry, just when Ellen is talking to a councilwoman about how she might become an islander, and Alex Kitner speaks to his mother, about going back in the water. Alex Kitner is eaten by the shark, but most people don't see it. Alex's mother puts a bounty on the shark, so Brody attends a town meeting regarding the hunt. The agreement is that they have deputies and Shark spotters on the beach, and closing it. Last minute, Vaughn changes the deal to only twenty four hours, which Brody notes he didn't agree on. Quint enters aking for a 13,000 dollar offer for a hunt, which he and Vaughn deny. Meeting Matt Hooper Early in the morning, Charlie and Jenwrider try to kill the shark outside Brody's house, later, he meets with Hendricks, and sees loads of fishermen crowded outside of the harbour , and he asks Hendricks to sort them out since their 'his' people, but Hendricks tells him their license plates are from all over the place. Brody then is approached by a young, bearded man, who asks for chief Brody, so he aksed who he was, to which he replied, "Matt Hooper", who was the marine biologist Brody called earlier on. He brings Hooper to the corpse of Chrissie Watkins. He examines it and identifies the death as no propeller, no coral reef, but indeed a shark attack. Tiger Shark Caught The next morning, Brody could see that Charlie, Jenwrider and Pratt caught the shark, so he came to have a look, and posed for Frank Meadow's photo in the paper. Martin comes to congratulate Jenwrider, and he goes to bring Vaughn. Vaughn comes over, so he introduces him to Hooper. Hooper, who has identified the shark as a Tiger Shark, tells him that the bite radius of the Tiger Shark they killed does not have the same bite-radius as the shark that killed Chrissie, and probably not the one that killed Alex Kitner. Hooper suggests to Vaughn to cut the Sharks stomach open, since it has a very slow digestive system, and he agrees, but Vaughn doesn't. Brody and Hooper make an agreement to carry the operation out in secret. Secret Investigation Martin Brody invited Hooper to his house that night. When he came, he met Ellen Brody (Or maybe reunitedhttps://jaws.fandom.com/wiki/Jaws:_The_Revenge_(novel)). After they had a drink, he and Hooper went out to cut the shark. They find the body in a warehouse on Amity, and Hooper cuts the body open to find fish and a license plate, proving Hooper's theory that the shark came up from southern waters. But more importantly, both Brody and Hooper realise this wasn't the one that killed Alex Kitner. After, Hooper goes on his boat out to sea, to find some proof. Brody is coming along with him, and he sees Ben Gardner's boat. Brody watches as Hooper swims down into the boat. He finds a hole in the damaged hull, and he looks to see a tooth of a shark. He pulls it out, for proof for Vaughn, but then is scared by Gardner's head. He loses it, to Brody's dissapointment Independence Day, 1974 Martin Brody and Mathew Hooper, not having the tooth, were unable to prove to Vaughn that there was still a shark in the Amity waters. Vaughn, not under Brody's control convinced the world Amity was safe. Fourth of July came, and Tourists came and came. Brody came with Ellen, Sean and Michael, but none of the tourists went in the water. After Mr Posner and his family go into the water, everybody else does, so Michael and his friends go along to swim, so Martin forces him to go into the pond, much to his disappointment. Martin Brody then watches a Shark in the sea, and many many people rush out, which he directed. Hooper, with the lifeguard, reports to Brody that it was just two kids pranking everybody. Directly afterwards, Brody hears a woman crying that there was a shark in the pond, which at, first, he dismisses as another prank, but when Ellen tells him that Michael is in the pond he rushes over. A man next to Michael and his friends is knocked off his sailboat and eaten whole by a real shark. Michael narrowly escapes the attack. Hiring Quint After Michael's shock sends him to a coma, he is put in hospital. Martin had to send his wife to get stuff for him. Brody then went to ask Vaughn to sign Quint's contract. After some convincing, Vaughn finally signs it. Later, Brody comes to Quint's Hut, and asks for him to kill the shark. Quint's contract actually suggests that he wants to work alone, which goes against what Brody wants as he wants to come, as well as Hooper, but eventually, Quint agrees. Quint doesn't get on well with Hooper, but Brody tries to even it. Setting off in The Orca "What do I tell the kids?" "Tell them I'm going fishing" - Ellen and Martin Brody After saying goodbye to his wife Ellen, Martin Brody left Amity Island on The Orca. On the boat , Hooper shouts at Brody because he dropped some tanks of compressed air. Hooper explains that if he screws around with them the will blow up, so he stops. Quint tells him how to tie a rope, "Little Brown Eel" way. When Brody finishes tying the rope, he feels Quint bringing up the shark on the fishing line. Whilst Hooper is trying to steer the boat, and Quint is trying to get a shot at the shark. Brody returns to placing Chum Markers. A Bigger Boat Martin was throwing Chum in the water just when the Shark reveals himself to him. He runs to Quint asking for a bigger boat. Brody and Quint walk out, and are shocked to see the shark approaching them. Quint forces Hooper to turn off the engine, and the shark comes closer. Hooper calls him a 20 footer, Quint a 25, 3 tons in weight. He begins to circle the boat. Amity life station police department calls in for Quint, and it's Ellen asking if Martin is okay, which Quint quickly answers. Now Quint requests that Brody pilots the boat, which he does, reluctantly. Hooper attaches the harpoon line to a keg, Hooper doesn't kill the shark but does shoot a barrel on to it. Night in the Orca After the failure to kill the shark from Quint, the trio stay the night in the orca, without calling for a bigger boat, much to Brody's disappointment. The three spend their night in The Orca's cabin. Brody is told by Quint that he has permanent damage, so he take the cap of his tooth and makes an uppercut gesture. Brody then watches as Quint asks Hooper to "Feel something permanent", showing him his forehead, in a lump from St Patrick's Day. Hooper shows Quint a moray eel bite on his arm, Quint shows Hooper his arm is damaged from an arm wrestling contest, Hooper shows quint a bull shark scrape on his leg, Quint shows Hooper a Thrasher's tail scrape on his leg. Brody has a scar on his abdomen that he for some reason chooses to ignore. Hooper then make a joke about how "Mary Ellen Moffet" broke his heart. Brody then asks Quint what the scar on his arm was, so he explains it was a tattoo from USS Indianapolis. Quint talks about how the Japanese sub brought the USS Indianapolis down, and after that with just lifejackets on, the remaining crew had to survive Tiger Sharks, who were slowly picking them off. Just after that, the great white attacked the Orca again. Morning At Sea Brody and Hooper wake up shortly after Quint, the boat damaged from last night's attack. Hooper, Brody and Quint are trying to kill it, but Brody goes to get a bigger boat. Hooper and Brody are failing, and when Brody is finally calling the coast guard, Quint destroys the radio, much to the anger of Brody. After a short argument, Brody and Quint are called out by Hooper as the shark has come back for 'his noon feeding'. Hooper and Quint are shooting the fifth and final barrel onto Jaws, but Brody suggests that they lead the shark to shore instead of it leading them further out to sea, which Quint quickly Disregards. After Brody ties up a rope fro quint, it tightens, hurting Hooper, so Brody quickly pulls it forward, so Hooper Can escape. Slaying the Beast Hooper notes that the shark is following them just before Brody and Quint watch as Hooper creates a set up; a cage, and a needle that he'll use to inject the shark with twenty cc's of strychnine nitrate. Both Brody and Quint consider the idea to dangerous, and protest against him doing it. When Hooper gets round to setting up the cage, Brody needs to remind him to take his glasses off, and he is given them, after he does. Hooper's attempt fails, he is scared when Jaws knocks into his cage, causing him to drop the needle. Brody and Quint are up at the top and have no clue where Jaws is, but he suddenly comes up, biting the edge of the boat off, causing the floorboards to face diagonally. Quint falls down, and is desperately attempted to be pulled back up by Brody, but in the end, he falls into the sharks mouth and has to escape from the maw himself, grabbing the machete he stabbed into the deck earlier, and stabbing into him, but it fails and he is killed. As the boat sinks Brody climbs into the cabin, and shoves a scuba tank into the shark's mouth. He climbs up to the mast, and picks up a stake, and repeatedly stabs the shark's head, which seems to not harm him. He picks up Quint's shotgun, and shoots the scuba tank, blowing it, ans the shark up; he slayed the beast. Hooper Bobs out of the water and the two use the barrels to paddle back to shore. Opening of the Amity Holiday Inn The aftermath of the first shark attack is very minor. There was not much for the case of Brody, so he stayed as a police chief, still respected, and still playing a part in Amity's community, he was not deservedly lifted to hero status. In turn, Vaughn remained as town mayor. Vaughn made a plan to increase Amity's tourism by opening a holiday inn. He does, four years later. Martin's wife, Ellen, who works for the Amity Shores company as an event designer set up the opening party. Brody was on duty, but planned that he would make it on time. The big issue is that Hendricks left the keys in his pocket, and Brody struggled to find the spares. He did, in the end, but arrived to event late. Ellen is rather angry at Martin for arriving late, especially since this is her big event. He acts like he'd been here for the whole the time, following Ellen's advice "just act bored". The event happening when he arrived was the Amity High School Band playing. Then Len Peterson, Ellen's boss, showed a lemon money tree, as a gesture of good will to the community. They put Sean in Mike's hands and leave during the dance. In Need of a 908 Early in the morning, Brody's son, Michael goes sailing. Martin goes to the docks, to find Hendricks struggling to set up his boat with Red. Hendricks tells Brody that they have seen a cruiser sunken somewhere in the ocean. Hendricks likens that it must have been from Rhode island. Brody explains he isn't good with boats, but Hendricks says he'd be happy to do it. Later, he is bombarded with people trying to ask for help. Those are Mrs. Silvera, Phil Phogarty, Mr Green and another local. He explains to Phil Phogarty that his problem is a federal issue, so phogarty shouts in his face to call the FBI. He directs Silvera and Green to Polly. He speaks with the other man, who explains that the girl next door to his son dances in her towl to tease him. Brody mocks the issue, and walks to Hendricks. Hendricks says he found the boat from earlier and has got a camera that might have some photos. Brody takes it, and asks Hendricks to help him with his '908' Hendricks says he' never heard of a 908, and Brody says 908 means "Get Me Out Of Here". Brody asks Hendricks to work on this 'dance'. Deaths and Disappearances After two go missing on Amity, Brody links the issue with an explosion of a jet ski and motorboat explosion. The Chief sends Hendricks and Red to find the remains of the boat and/or the body of the two. The search is cut short when Red and Hendricks accidentally pull up an electricity wire, and leave to avoid causing a power cut on Amity Island. Martin Brody himself goes to speak with the only three witnesses, by calling Tina Wilcox and Eddie Marchand to Mrs. Witherspoon's house. He just discovers that the boat exploded, he doesn't find out the cause. He begins to speculate that the cause of death for these two was related to sharks again. Searching for Proof Sometime later, Brody is still believing that the shark must be around, lurking in the waters. Tina and Eddie are running after each other when they discover the carcass of a Killer Whale. Brody hears of it, as well as the "Big Bites" on it, so he calls Dr Elkins, biologist, to help identify the origin of the bites, in a paranoid belief that this Orca was killed by a shark. When he arrives with Elkins at the body, which he sees for the first time, he is greeted by Hendricks and a large crowd of people, which Hendricks orders to move back. Elkins begins by pulling a tape measure to the tale, and tells Brody to pull it to the head. After taking an entire measurement of the animal, Brody makes a request to Elkins to measure the bite radius, which is questioned by Elkins, so Brody replies he was referring to the shape of the mouth, and Elkins asks if he meant the whales mouth, but Brody explains that he meant the Shark's mouth, which confuses Elkins even more, but Brody explains meant the shark that killed the whale. Elkins says that they don't know it is a shark, but Brody tells Elkins he has had shark experience, and thinks its a great white. A discussion between him and Elkins involves the concept that this one could be avenging the death of Jaws, but Elkins dismisses it with "Sharks don't take things personally, Mr. Brody. Later, Brody goes to Vaughn and asks to speak with him in private. When the two have a conversation in the town centre, Brody explains he believes that Amity is facing another "Shark Problem." Vaughn dismisses this idea, this very concept, which frustrates Brody, as he explains that he saw the Killer Whale corpse with the bite of what according to Elkins, was a great white or another Orca. Vaughn, however just doesn't believe or accept it. Brody has to bring up the jet ski and ski boat accident, with missing people. Vaughn admits it was a tragedy, but a boating accident and nothing more. He rhetorically asks if all missing people were shark victims, and Brody just says "Maybe they are" Searching for proof, Brody drives down the beach, and he sees the half-destroyed peice of a boat, just as a hunk of wood to him. He does suspect something however and he steps out onto the beach. It is floating, a few feet away from him, and he faces his biggest fear: water. Eventually, he anxiously wades to the wreck, and turns it over, only to be frightened by a burned, deformed, unrecognisable corpse. This was indeed the jet ski victim. Later, he is at home, cyanide-tipping his bullets with wax. Hendricks comes in and informs him about late news. When Brody asks him if they had any leads on the diver's case case,he says no. Brody orders Hendricks to take the camera found in the boat to Phil Phogarty so he can produce the pictures. Beach Rampage "Get out of the water! Everybody out! Out of the water!" - Martin Brody After the paranoid issues of believing in the existence of a great white on the shores of Amity, Brody finds himself watching on a Shark Tower. The Amity shore Companies on that day where launching a new part of the beach, which included a concessions area. Len Peterson and Ellen Brody proudly showed the Amity council, including Vaughn, their work, until Ellen found herself embarrassed to see her husband watching out on the tower, and has to explain herself to Mrs. Taft. Since he sent his older son Michael, now in his teens to do some painting on the beach. Vaughn Goes to ask Michael where Martin is and he tells him that he's upon the tower. Vaughn immediately goes to inform Len Peterson. Vaughn is confronted by a little girl who thinks that brody is watching for sharks, which he is. Brody then sees what he believes is a shark, so he rings the bell and shouts for everyone to get out of the water. He runs down the ladder, and gets more close to the swimmers shouting to get out of the water. When everyone is out he repeatedly shoots the 'shark' until he loses his bullets. Then he hears a man shouting that it was just bluefish, and afterwards he sees seagulls flying down and eating them. Embarrassed, he turns around to tell everyone it was a false alarm. Ashamed, Vaughn, Peterson and Ellen walk away. He kneels down to pick up his bullets, and is joined and helped by Sean. Fired The morning after the day of the beach issue, Brody gets a call from Phil Phogarty who is telling him that he has produced some of the photos. He comes down to his house, and whilst they're in the dark room Phogarty shares the photos from the camera that Hendricks took down. When he looks through, he finds that the place in which the camera was from was actually The Orca, Quint's old boat. He asks him if there are any more, and then Phogarty explains that there are more that he hasn't produced them yet. Phogarty and Brody produce the final photo, which Brody examines and beleives is a photo of a shark. immediately, Brody takes the Photo to the Amity Council. He tries to use this as proof, and Vaughn doesn't think it's a shark, Harry doesn't see anything, to which Posner agrees, Mrs. Taft doesn't think it's anything, and of course Len Peterson says it's just dirt in the lense or something. Vaughn asks the rest of the council to go in the back room to discuss Brody, they have a vote on whether to keep or fire Brody. Vaughn voted to keep Brody, but everybody else voted to fire Brody, in favour of Hendricks, who was born there and has high ranking relatives on the island. The night that Brody is fired, he gets drunk, and Hendricks comes to visit. He gives him his badge. Saving His Sons The day after Martin was fired as chief, in the morning, as he and Ellen were sleeping, his son Michael awoke early in the morning to sneak out sailing after being pressured by Brooke. He, whilst getting ready was joined be Sean. Michael originally didn't wan't Sean to leave with him, but he brought him in after he threatened to tell on him to their parents. Later on, Martin and Ellen woke up, and assumed Sean was still asleep and Michael had gone out. Mrs. Silvera arrived, and Brody told her that she could let Sean have whatever he wanted, just not candy. In a little while. Ellen and Martin have breakfast and discuss what he's going to do. He decides to take the police Jeep back to the police station and clean his office. As they head around they find an ambulance driving through town. He follows it much to the annoyance and confusion of Ellen, who remarks that it is no longer his profession. He chases the ambulance and gets to see whats occurring, he looks down at a scuba diver in apparatus allowing him to live. He asks Hendricks to tell him whats going one, and he tells him he was shocked. After deducing that a shark attack shocked him, he asks Hendricks if anyone was out there. and he says that some kids went out. Hendricks started listing them out and he mentioned Michael. Suddenly, Martin and Ellen rushed over to the police boat and sailed away. He calls the harbour control to find the teens, but they say that they're looking for Tina and Eddie who are missing. So he goes along to the light house and finds the boat known as Tina's Joy seemingly empty. Martin, Ellen and Hendricks jump into the boat, and they find that Tina is crawled up in the corner of the boat. Eventually, white and shivering, she wales out "Shark!". From this they discover a shark killed Eddie. After putting a blanket on Tina, she is taken out of the boat to a coastguard boat that just arrived. She is joined by Ellen and Hendricks. Now, the harbour control sends a helicopter out to the lighthouse to find the teens, but unknown to anyone else, the main group of teens had chosen to sail beyond the lighthouse, more toward the island topped with an electricity tower, cable junction. The helicopter scans and eventually finds the teens at cable junction. he comes down, but the shark destroys his pontoons, and eats the pilot. The teens panic. Eventually, Brody arrives again, to see the teens are being attacked by the shark. He rounds them up on to cable junction and gets onto a boat, and sails over too a wire that had previously been raised by Red and Hendricks. He started to bat the wire with an oar, and made a big sound. The Shark was attracted and swiftly went over to kill Brody, but he let go at the last minute. The result, the shark was shocked to death. His sons were saved. Rest of Life After the shark attack in 1978, Brody lived a mostly peaceful life (Or at least free of shark attacks). It is unknown ifand if so what Martin was doing as a job after he was fired from Amity P.D. When Mike finished his education, he went of to become a Mechanic. During his Mechanic career he got a job at Sea World. Because it involved the fear of water (And/or drowning.) and the (Much newer) fear of sharks. Eventually, he also saw the college education of Sean. Unfortunately, Sean had to study in Colorado, and didn't see much of his parents during his college education. When his education was complete, he returned to Amity to become Hendrick's Deputy. Later He learned that Mike was moving to the Bahamas to study marine biology, to Martin's concern even more so. Eventually, Mike got married to a woman named Carla and they had a daughter called Thea. A new shark began to terrorise Amity, and the stress of it's existence caused a fear-induced heart attack. Personality and Traits Martin Brody was an individual whom was rather slender, tan skinned, police cheif officer who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses. He acted rather quietly and timidly most of the time, but could easily lose his temper when frustrated (As in when Quint destroyed the radio and Peterson and Vaughn ignored his photo). He always stood up when someone was annoying him, such as when he gave Peterson a parking ticket. Relationships Ellen Ellen Brody is Martin Brody's wife and mother of Sean and Michael. He has shown to love her and attempt to protect her from the shark in many different occasions. When Martin Brody was facing the stress of the second shark attack in 1984, and his firing, he was definitely extremely guilty to Ellen about himself, and what he'd done especially on the beach. Sean and Michael Michael and Sean Brody are brody's sons. Brody has tried to protect Sean and Michael from sharks on two main occasions. The first was one the fourth of July, when he rushed to get Sean and Michael out of the water. The second was in 1988, when he sailed all the way to cable junction to save them. When Sean was a toddler, he could tell that Martin was stressed by the first shark attack, so attempted to mimmick his actions. When Martin realised what he was doing, he attempted to make the goofiest expressions to play a game with him. In 1988, when Michael was seventeen he really wanted to go sailing, but when Brody suspected the shark was out there, he grounded him to the beach. Larry Vaughn Larry Vaughn is the Mayor of Amity Island. Instead of recruiting Hendricks, he saw Brody's skills and transferred him to the island due to him recognising his skillsVaughn talks about this in a deleted scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNuKSWLguBs&t=689s . As such, Vaughn appreciates all of Brody's work completing the smaller tasks of Amity. Amity is a more peaceful town, and so Vaughn usually sends Brody on Vandalism cases, (e.g the destruction of his picket fence). Brody however, did from time to time get frustrated with Vaughn, especially when he denies the existence of a shark, on both occasions. By 1988, Vaughn had a new freind, helping the money and tourism of Amity, Len Peterson. Len Peterson was a strong rival for Brody. Hooper and Quint Hooper became friends with Brody on the Orca. Before they departed on the boat, Hooper still regarded Brody as the only rational man on Amity. Brody and Hooper, being more sensible than Vaughn and Quint have found themselves teaming up in arguments against the two on a few occasions. Quint has acted foolishly on multiple occasions, his trauma leading to rash actions that frustrate Brody. However, on a couple of occasions, Brody and Quint have shown that they can be freinds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * 'Courage ' Brody has shown on two significant occasions his courage. The first one was in 1984, when he went out on the orca for three days to just kill the shark. When the orca was wrecked, Hooper and Brody used to barrels as a raft to swim back. When faced with having to kill the shark after Quint died and Hooper was stuck in the ocean, he took charge and worked out a plan to destroy him. The second occasion is when he sailed all the way out to the cable junction where he slayed another shark. * '''Deduction '''Brody, in 1988, was good at deducing the possiblity of a shark in the water. Thinking about the theory of territoriality that Hooper spoke to him about he added up the killer whale with a bite in it's head, the missing skiiers, the burned body (which was the missing skiier) The shark picture, and the explosion. * '''Persuasion '''Quint was adamant from the begining of offering his assistance on capturing the shark, only taking his first mate, no second, third or beyond. Brody managed, after trying very hard, managed to persuade Quint to take him. He, however, was much more reluctant to take Hooper, as he described him as a "rich college boy", but Brody eventually managed to persuade him to take him too. Weaknesses * '''Temper '''Although Brody did a good job to persuade Quint to hire him, he was less persuasive in 1988, when he wanted Len Peterson and Vaughn to listen to him about the picture. He was Traumatised by the first shark attack, so he was so worried about the very idea that the shark would be there, so he got frustrated that they wouldn't listen, that he went into loud, tempered, outrages. Earlier, he saw a shadow of a school of blue fish, that he mistook for a shark, so he got angry and started to shoot. * '''Drinking and Smoking '''Brody is almost always seen smoking, especially in 1974. He also drinks a lot, especially when stressed. When Hooper came to his house, he drinks a pint of wine (Which he rushed to open). The night on which he gets fired, he gets drunk, so when he comes back home, he acts drunkardly toward Hendricks. Afterwards, Ellen calls him "Too damn Drunk". Behind the Scenes Martin Brody was created by Peter Benchley for his novel Jaws. The film version, whom first appeared in Jaws, was adapted much differently, mainly from Steven Speilberg and Carl Gotleib, who apparently found his character "So unlikable" He was portrayed by Roy Scheider. Roy Scheider really didn't want to play him in the second film, but he had to since he had a three film contract he was obligated to, which is why he wasn't in Jaws III. Archive footage of Roy was used in Jaws: The Revenge. Appearances Jaws (Novel) (First Appearance) (Non- Canon) Jaws (Film) (First film canon appearance) Jaws 2 Jaws 2 (Novelisation) Jaws III (Mentioned) Jaws The Revenge (Flashback) Jaws The Revenge (Novelisation) (Mentioned)Category:Characters Category:Police Chiefs Category:Amity PD Category:Humans Category:Males